The principal problem encountered in the preparation of foam forming aerosol compositions resides essentially in the fact that, once formed, the foam must have good stability for a certain period of time.
It is also appropriate for the foam to be sufficiently stiff and oily when applied.
French Patent No. 2,157,784 describes an anhydrous aerosol composition containing a foaming agent, a foaming organic liquid, a silicone resin, and a propellant. The goal of this patent is to obtain a foam which is stable but which "breaks easily," and the addition of silicones allows this to be achieved.